tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Baxter's Gambit
[[Episodenguide (2012)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Baxter's Gambit' (wörtl. "Baxters Schachzug") ist die neunzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel der 2012 Animationsserie. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Konfrontationskurs des ZufallsEines Abends liegen die Turtles wieder einmal auf der Lauer, um eine neue Waffe der Kraang - nämlich einen Subraum-Endopartikeldisruptor - abzufangen, die die Außerirdischen in ihr Hauptquartier zu schaffen gedenken. Gleichzeitig jedoch sind auch Baxter Stockman, Dogpound, Fishface und eine Abteilung des Foot Clans zugegen, die die Waffe ebenfalls (wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen) in ihre Hände zu bekommen gedenken. Beide Gruppen gehen zur gleichen Zeit zum Angriff über und platzen damit auch zur gleichen Zeit mitten unter die Kraang - was wiederum das Resultat hat, dass sich alle drei Gruppen nun gegenseitig zu vertrimmen beginnen. Am Ende aber gelingt es den Kraang, sich mit dem Disruptor aus dem Staub zu machen, und lediglich Stockman, der den Kampf von einem Dach aus mitverfolgt hat, bleibt beim allgemeinen Rückzug der Turtles und des Foot an Ort und Stelle zurück. thumb|200px|Gemeinsame Falle ...Später, im Hauptquartier des Foot, schieben Dogpound und Fishface die Schuld über den gescheiterten Überfall auf die Kraang Stockman in die Schuhe. Zu beider Erstaunen erklärt Stockman sich tatsächlich schuldig, bittet den Shredder dabei aber auch um eine zweite Chance. Mithilfe von Dogpound und Fishface gedenkt er den Turtles die ultimative Falle zu stellen, worauf der Shredder ihm diese Chance gewährt. Als die Turtles in der nächsten Nacht wieder auf Patrouille gehen, begegnen sie - scheinbar zufällig - Fishface und Dogpound mitten auf der Straße, worauf sich Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello entgegen Leonardos Misstrauen ohne Umschweife auf ihre Busenfeinde stürzen. Als die beiden den Kürzeren zu ziehen scheinen und sich zur Flucht wenden, verfolgen die Turtles sie (zu 75% enthusiastisch) zu einem Lagerhaus, doch im Innern geraten sie in Stockmans Falle. Dieser hat per Laserhologrammen und anderen technischen Wunderspielereien ein "Labyrinth des Verderbens" erschaffen, um Rache an den ihm verhassten "Freaks" zu nehmen - jedoch nicht nur an den Turtles, sondern auch an Dogpound und Fishface, deren abwertende Behandlung ihm gegenüber Stockman letztendlich zur Weißglut gereizt hat. thumb|left|200px|... und gemeinsame StärkeNach einer hohntriefenden Einleitung lässt Stockman die Mutanten tiefer in das Labyrinth fallen, wo sie als erstes in einem Tunnel landen, der mit Laser-Pendelklingen bestückt ist. Angesichts der gemeinsamen Bedrohung schließen sich die sechs Mutanten widerwillig zusammen und entkommen gemeinsam dieser ersten Falle. In der nächsten Kammer erwarten sie fliegende, mit Lasersägen bewaffnete Robotkugeln, denen sie mit einigen Mühen entkommen können. Daraufhin trennt Stockman Raphael und Fishface von den anderen und versetzt sie einen Windkanal, dessen Rotor Raphael anzuziehen und zu zerhäckseln droht, Fishface diesem jedoch das Leben rettet. Die anderen werden in einer drehbaren Sektion des Tunnels von einer Laserkanonenbatterie überrascht, schaffen es jedoch, sich einen Weg durchzukämpfen. Schnell finden die Getrennten wieder zueinander, und durch Donatellos Technikexpertise entkommen sie schließlich der Illusion und kommen Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Stockman. Dieser aber hat noch einen Trumpf für sie parat: Seinen mit neuen Überraschungen ausgestatteten Stockpod, den er kurzerhand "Das Monster des Verderbens" getauft hat. thumb|200px|Ein Geschenk für eine neue TochterIn der Zwischenzeit schafft es April, Splinter nach unzähligen Trainingseinheiten davon zu überzeugen, sich eine persönliche Waffe auswählen zu dürfen. Bei einem von vielen missglückten Versuchen, diese Waffe zu finden, schlägt sie versehentlich ein altes Foto von einem Regal, welches Splinter in seinem alten Leben als Hamato Yoshi, zusammen mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter Miwa (damals noch ein Baby), zeigt. Von seiner Erinnerung an Miwa, die er jetzt in April verkörpert sieht, gerührt, präsentiert Splinter April schließlich mit ihrer Waffe - einen wunderschönen, aber tödlichen Kampffächer, den er eigentich Miwa hatte vermachen wollen - und erkennt sie mit dieser Geste als seine neue Tochter an. thumb|left|200px|Das "Monster des Verderbens"In Stockmans Versteck währenddessen ziehen die Turtles, Dogpound und Fishface gegen den Stockpod ins Feld, sind seinen neuesten Waffensystemen jedoch weit unterlegen. Unter Leonardos Führung beginnen Freund und Feind effektiv miteinander zu arbeiten, und gemeinsam lassen sie Stockmans Schwebeplattform, von welcher aus er per Gedankenkontrolle den Stockpod kontrolliert, auf den Roboter herabstürzen und vernichten ihn somit; Stockman entkommt jedoch durch einen Helikopterantrieb, der in seinem Kontrollhelm eingebaut ist. thumb|200px|Es ist noch nicht vorbei ...Nach diesem gemeinsamen Abenteuer wird der Waffenstillstand zwischen den Turtles, Dogpound und Fishface zwar aufgekündgt, doch hat keiner von ihnen nach diesem aufreibenden Erlebnis noch die Kraft oder die Lust, untereinander einen neuen Zweikampf auszufechten, und so trennen sie sich für den Rest der Nacht. Zwar schickt ihnen Xever noch einen Abschiedsgruß in Form einer Lasersägensphäre, die er aus dem Labyrinth mitgenommen hat, doch einer Lektion Splinters folgend, gelingt es Raphael, die Sphäre abzufangen, bevor sie Leonardo treffen kann, was beweißt, dass, obwohl sie diese Nacht Freunde gewesen sind, dies bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung mit Sicherheit wieder anders sein wird... Zitate *'Donatello': Wow! Das ist ein Subraum-Endopartikeldisruptor!! Leonardo: Sag uns einfach, ob es "Oh yeah" oder "Oh nein" bedeutet. Donatello: In den Händen eines Kraangs ist es ein definitives "Oh nein". Michelangelo: Warum? Was kann es denn? Donatello: Der Disruptor kann subatomare Resonanzen desynchronisieren, was polymolekulare Strukturen invertiert und sie damit zum Implodieren bringt. [Michelangelo setzt eine Miene des Unverständnisses auf] Raphael: Es lässt Sachen "Kabumm!" gehen. Donatello: Technisch gesehen macht es Sachen SCHWIEEEE-TSCHIUUUUU!!! ... Plopp! [die anderen blinzeln ihn wie einen Bekloppten an] Donatello: Es ist wichtig, wahrheitsgetreu zu sein. *'Baxter Stockman': Mit dem Endopartikeldisruptor in unserem Arsenal werden wir unbesiegbar sein! Also gut, Männer, wir schlagen auf mein Signal zu! [Dogpound packt Stockman und hält ihn sich vors Gesicht] Dogpound: Dein Signal!? Stockman: Bitte ... nicht wehtun. Dogpound: Du tust, was wir dir sagen, dann wirst du uns dafür danken, dass wir dich am Leben lassen. Verstanden, Stinkman?! [wirft ihn in den Hintergrund] Stockman: "Stockman". Es heißt "Stockman". [bekommt einen Tritt von Fishface] Fishface: Wie war das?!? Stockman: Gar nichts! [räuspert sich; unterwürfig] - Danke, dass ihr mich am Leben lasst. Fishface: Wenn du das hier verpatzt, dann erledige ich dich persönlich. Merk dir das! [stampft davon] Stockman: [leise, wütend zu sich selbst] Wartet nur, ihr Freaks! *[Splinter trainiert April in unbewaffneten Kampftechniken] Splinter: Sehr gut. Nochmal! April: Sensei, nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt, 6000-mal U-kes durchzuführen, aber wann kriege ich mal eine Waffe? Splinter: Ah, aber April, du besitzt bereits die mächtigste Waffe einer Kuonoichi: Den Verstand. April: Wann war das letzte Mal, dass ihr gesehen habt, wie man jemandem mit dem Verstand einen über den Schädel gezogen hat? Splinter: [denkt kurz nach] Stimmt! Also suchen wir dir eine Waffe. *thumb|200px|Keep the emnity alive!Michelangelo: Weißt du, Raph, du und Fishface habt ein ziemlich gutes Team abgegeben. Raphael: Er is immer noch unser Feind, Mikey, und er wird uns bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die er bekommt, fertigmachen. [Wie als Antwort darauf, schleudert Fishface die Lasersägensphäre nach Leonardo, doch Raphael fängt sie mit seinem Sai ab] Raphael: Vertraue deinen Sinnen, dann wirst du ihn kommen sehen. Trivia *Das Design des Labyrinths ist an die illusionären Kunstwerke von M.C. Escher angelehnt. Ein ähnliches Konzept von einem illusionären Gefängnis wurde schon einmal in der Folge "Mad Mod" der ''Teen Titans''-Zeichentrickserie verwendet. Vorkommende Charaktere En:Baxter's Gambit Kategorie:Episoden (2012)